1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridgeless power factor corrector circuit, more particularly to a bridgeless power factor corrector circuit having a first switch and a second switch for facilitating a positive half cycle and a negative half cycle to provide a separate electrically conducting path to reduce conduction loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bridgeless rectified power factor corrector circuit is generally used in a high-efficiency power supply for improving power factor. In traditional methods, two metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) M1, M2 are turned electrically ON or OFF at the same time.
The shortcoming of the foregoing control method resides on that if the MOSFET M1 and the MOSFET M2 are turned OFF at the same time, a current will pass through a diode (positive half cycle) of the MOSFET M2 and a diode (negative half cycle) of the MOSFET M1 separately and thus causing a large conduction loss.
In view of the aforementioned shortcoming, the present invention provides a control method for a bridgeless rectified power factor corrector circuit to overcome the foregoing shortcoming.